


Next Time, Use A Safe Word

by perceptivefics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Bad sexual practices, Implied rough but consensual sex, Lots of sitting and talking, M/M, nonbinary kankri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perceptivefics/pseuds/perceptivefics
Summary: Cronus and Kankri have a bit of debriefing after a spontaneous round of rough sex that probably could have used a little more forethought. Communication saves the day.





	Next Time, Use A Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChasetheSun2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/gifts).



> Another Tumblr challenge! This was specifically asked to be CroKri and it was a lyric challenge. The song chosen was "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence + The Machine.

“You sure you’re okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Cronus hadn’t stopped watching him since he first decided to move about fourteen minutes ago. If he had his way with it, he likely would have followed Kankri into the bathroom when he left to take a shower. Now he sat naked on the edge of his rouge-covered bed, peeling away the wet towel after tousling his curly black hair to dampness. It coiled and waved in thick ringlets around his face and down his neck. Cronus saw a flash of the sterling silver chain that held Kankri’s little cross charm. He knew that if Kankri turned around there would be a dark-pink bruise pressed into his rich brown skin, shaped just like that cross, in the hollow of his throat.

 

“Are you positive?” Cronus asks, for at least the fifth time.

 

Kankri rubbed his wrists where Cronus was holding them in his iron grip earlier that day. His dark skin is black and pink and his lover’s handprints wrap around them like shackles. He looked at Cronus with red-gold eyes, a challenge in his gaze.

 

“Am I hitting you right now?”

 

Taken aback by the question, Cronus blinked in bewilderment, frowning, before he answered in an uncertain tone. “No?”

 

“Am I yelling at you?”

 

“Uhhh...no.”

 

“Pushing you out the door and telling you never to come back?”

 

“And I’m thinkin’ that’s another no.”

 

“Then I am fine.”

 

Cronus hesitated, looking Kankri over one last time. He had dark, mottled bruising basically everywhere that he’d been touched. Squeezed, really. Initially, when he stopped by for a visit, fucking out his frustrations was not included on the list of things Cronus wanted to do. He still wasn’t entirely sure how Kankri managed to talk him into this one - come to think of it, he couldn’t recall much talking being involved. There was a lot of kissing, some pushing, some ripping open of blouses and tearing off binders and panties, and a lot - _a lot_ \- of grabbing, tossing, and manhandling. But not really a lot of talking.

 

Kankri sensed him faltering and sighed softly. “What’s bothering you?”

 

“I just -” Cronus furrows his brow, dropping back against the pillows with a sigh. “I hurt you a _lot._ I feel bad.”

 

Kankri drew his legs up onto the bed, never breaking eye contact. “Yes, I fully expected that would happen.”

 

“No, Kanny, I…” Cronus groaned. He tried again. “It still feels like I went a little overboard. I mean, look at you. What am I, a fuckin’ animal?”

 

Kankri grinned despite himself and tried to hide it. He was not very successful, and Cronus isn’t sure how he feels about it. “Like I know, I know you’re sayin’ you knew what you were doing when you said ‘ _fuck me hard_ ’, but I think I went a little _too_ hard, know what I mean? And you ain’t said much of anything since we finished.”

 

“There isn’t much to say,” Kankri replied, “But that doesn’t mean it was a terrible experience.”

 

Cronus arched an eyebrow at him. “So you really aren’t upset about anything we just did.”

 

“Well.” Kankri tipped his head up in thought, wrapping his hands around his knee. He tosses his head to get some bits of hair out of his eyes. “The choking was a little much at first. But the orgasm that followed was _spectacular_.”

 

That got him to blush. Cronus’s pale freckled skin lit up cherry-red from the tips of his ears all the way down to his neck and he laughed nervously. “For real?”

 

Kankri, with a soft smooth smile pulling over his lips, said, “Yes.”

 

Cronus chuckled and shook his head. “You’re a fuckin’ freak, chief.” He added, “And I think I’m still gonna feel bad all day no matter what you tell me, but I’m glad you ain’t suffered any lasting damage or nothin’.”

 

Kankri thought about it for a moment or two, and then as he stretched, he spoke up. “Admittedly, it _was_ a lot of reckless engagement on my part. We didn’t go into it fully prepared. And I expected that you would get a bit carried away, but I suppose you’re right to say I wasn’t quite calculating for all of _that._ But.” He watched Cronus for any change in his expression, eyebrows going up. “I still had fun in the overall scheme of things. Did _you_ like it?”

 

Cronus quieted for a moment or two, swiping his tongue over his lips as he considered. He looked away for a bit, then back to Kankri. “I…” he trailed off, starting and stopping before he finally picked up. “Yeah?”

 

“That wasn’t a very confident answer.”

 

“Well, I’m just worried you’re not telling me everything about how _you_ feel, that’s all.”

 

“Cronus, I promise, if I didn’t enjoy it, you would know by now.” Kankri nudged him with one foot. “I have been very forthcoming in this conversation, and it’s important that I get your feedback. So stop worrying about how _I_ feel for a few seconds and tell me more about how _you_ feel.”

 

“I mean,” Cronus reflected, “It’s not like I would _kill_ you or anything.”

 

Kankri sighed. That wasn’t what he was looking for, but he reassured the other regardless. “I know. That’s why I let you do those things to me. So am I to assume you didn’t like it?”

 

Cronus thought about it a little more. He inhaled deep and long on his boxy vape and blew the smoke away from Kankri, tasting cotton candy on his tongue, and Kankri waited for his answer. Eventually, he gave one. “Well... _parts_ of it were really hot? Like I’m not gonna lie, it was some... _primal_ fucking hotness, seeing you get all worked up in that situation, but…”

 

“But?” Kankri prompted gently.

 

“But it sounds like you’d wanna do this again sometime, and I just don’t think I could trust myself not to do too much then, either? And I don’t wanna put that much hurt on you when we’re together, chief. I’m sorry.”

 

Kankri put his chin in one hand, contemplative for a bit. He allowed Cronus a few more puffs on his vape, smoke filtering past the window near his bed where the blinds were drawn, existing in the slits of sunlight seeping between the strips. He smiled. “What if it was _me_ in the position of power next time?”

 

Cronus’s whole brain screeched to a stop five separate times and backed up twice as much. He blinked owlishly at Kankri. “Do what?”

 

“I’m pursuing this because I still feel like this was an overall constructive outlet for you when you were in one of your moods, and I quite enjoyed myself.” Kankri explained, “But this obviously needs some re-framing so that you’re more comfortable with it, if you would be willing to try again.”

 

Cronus’s upper lip scrunched in confusion. “Huh?!”

 

Kankri barreled straight ahead and repeated, “So I’m proposing that next time _I_ could be the one throwing _you_ around. So to speak. Not literally, you know I don’t have the strength for that.”

 

“I’m…” Cronus stammered a few times, syllables drawling off his tongue, but no sentences came out of it until two words finally managed to string together into something coherent. “I’m lost.”

 

God, it was too stupid-cute the way he got when he was puzzled about something. Kankri smiled wide and scratched his fingers back through the crunchy auburn hair on top of Cronus’s head (crunchy, because he had product in it and it was stiff as a goddamn board when Kankri touched it, but he didn’t mind). “Cronus. Think for a couple more moments on what I just said.”

 

Cronus did that, and he was _still_ puzzled, but now he was also thinking about Kankri actively trying to restrain him in bed. He felt a little twitch of arousal as the puzzle pieces clicked. “You would do that? _Can_ you do that?”

 

“Mmm-hmmm.” Kankri purred, smile turning playful and smug.

 

It settled for a few more moments in his brain, and after a lot of consideration and sitting around letting Kankri pet his head, Cronus looked at him. Still with some hesitation, but less than before. “Uhh, alright. You got my attention there.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be today,” Kankri reminded him.

 

“ _Nooo,_ no, God. Fuck, no thank you. I’ll short-circuit or something if we try it right now.”

 

Kankri chuckled. The sound was like a song in Cronus’s ears. He wrapped an arm around Kankri as the other laid down, stretching himself out. He kissed Cronus’s cheek, then settled in with a sigh, satisfied that the conversation had ended on a positive note.

 

They stayed like that for a little while, sometimes with Cronus reaching up and playing with strips of Kankri’s hair. “Thanks for putting up with me,” he said.

 

“I don’t _put up_ with you, Cronus.” Kankri murmured, eyes shut. “I’m still a willing participant in this relationship. If this is something that’s going to help you, I’m happy to lend a hand.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

Cronus quieted down, not doing much for a moment or two. Then he started to kiss Kankri. On his cheek, on his neck. Kankri tipped his head up absently and purred, not thinking about it too much. It was when Cronus kissed the cross-shaped bruise on his throat and he felt a hand on his breast that he started to pay more attention.

 

“Careful, they’re still sore.”

 

That wasn’t entirely Cronus’s fault, but Kankri heard him cooing before he kissed one of them, then drew the nipple gently into his mouth. Kankri squeaked, clasping his shoulder. He felt a heat crawling down his spine and smiled again.

 

“More?”

 

“More,” Cronus mumbled, smoothing a hand down over Kankri’s hips. “But I’m gonna treat you right this time.”

 

Kankri beamed as Cronus kissed him on his sternum, and arched into his touches, humming pleasantly. “That sounds nice.”

 

“It’s penance,” Cronus told him.

 

Kankri rolled his eyes and smacked him. Cronus grinned. “Confession is over. Your sins are absolved. Now keep kissing me.”

 

Cronus chuckled in response. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
